Surprise! Who would have thought?
by Vampire Muffins
Summary: What's going with Ino? Shes acting different. Does it have to deal with Shikamaru? R&R InoxShika other pairings
1. Whats the story?

**I wrote this awhile ago and decided to post it on here. Hope you guys like it!**

**Surprise! Who would have thought?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I would be the main character

The sunrays peeped out of the blinds and shone down on a certain blonde female. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Damn sun. To bright." She mumbled.

A sudden wave of nausea washed over her. Covering her mouth, she jumped out of bed and ran inside her bathroom.

Seconds later after finishing puking out her guts, she heard a knock on the door.

"Ino, Sakura's here to see you." Ino stood up from towering over the toilet and put a hand on her stomach. "I'll be down in a minute, ma."

After hearing her mother's foot steps descend, Ino went over to the sink to brush her teeth.

Ino went into her room (a/n the bathroom and her room are connected) and fixed her hair that was still in a ponytail. She forgot to take it out last night when she fell asleep.

The thing is, she couldn't remember last night clearly. 'Oh wait' Ino thought, 'I was at Shikamarus'' A light tinge of pink was visible on her cheeks, recalling the events that night.

She quickly got out of her tank top and shorts and changed into her purple outfit(a/n you know the one that she always wears)

After getting dressed she went downstairs and greeted Sakura.

They finally became best friends again, after Sasuke left the village to avenge his family and crap like that. Ino was there to comfort her childhood friend, while she was going through that horrible time.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" Ino asked her grinning friend. "You know what's up." When Ino gave Sakura a confused look she signed. "You and Shikamaru last night!" She practically yelled.

In quickly slapped a hand over Sakura's mouth, preventing anymore sudden loud outbursts. "Shhh! Not so loud!" She whispered fiercely, "My parents thought I was over at your house. My ma would freak if she knew I was at my boyfriend's house so late at night!" Ino looked around, thankful that no one else heard them.

"Not to mention my dad would put Shika-kun in a body cast."

"mmry"

the blonde 16 year old removed her hand from the pink haired medic nin's mouth.

"Sorry" She repeated. "I know! Tell me while we get a cup of coffee at the café!" pause "Oh and waffles!" Before Ino could protest she was dragged out of her house and toward the direction of the coffee shop.

Once they finally reached the café, they sat down by a window table in the back, after getting a Latte and Cappuccino, of course. Oh and waffles, can't forget the waffles.

Sakura ate them quickly, Ino was amazed.

Putting down her Cappuccino, Sakura looked straight at Ino. "So, again I ask, what happened?"

The blonde beauty signed, quiet irritated by her friend's persistence in knowing what went on. "Nothing happened, Sakura." She took a drink of her Latte, "We just talked and I said good bye and be careful."

To be honest Sakura was disappointed that nothing 'interesting' happened.

"Nothing? Not even a kiss?"

"Well of course we kissed good-"

"Ah-ha!"

"_goodbye._ I mean I won't see him for a couple more months. Stupid missions."

She mumbled the last part, more talking to herself then her pink haired friend.

"Awww. That's too bad he's leaving." Sakura put on a fake sympatric look, "Who are you going to have sex with now?"

"Sakura!"

Said girl put her hands up defensively. "Well you know it's true."

"Oh my god. You know what? Your actually right." Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Who am I going to have it with?"

"I'm open"

Both girls looked at the guy behind Ino at the other table.

"Ew. I don't even know you. Little nasty" He hung his head in defeat.

They turned back to face each other. "Ugh." Ino had a look of pure disgust on her face.

"That was… weird and disturbing." Ino agreed.

"_Anyways._ So what did you guys talk about?"

"_Sakura._"

"What? I want to know."

"Just stuff." Sakura noticed how Ino avoided eye contacted. "_Just stuff?_ Come on tell me!"

Sigh. "Fine." Sakura squealed and leaned in closer.

"But promise not to make a big deal about it." Sakura crossed her heart.

"Shika-kun…"

"Go on"

"asked me to…"

**Ooh cliffie. What do you think he asked her? –Shifty eyes-**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Whats wrong? Pregnant or sickness?

**Thanks for all the reviews!! Here's the second chappie! Enjoy**

_Last time on **Surprise! Who would have thought?**_

"_I won't be able to see Shika-kun for a couple of months. Stupid missions."_

"_What'd you guys take about?"_

"_Promise not to make a big deal about it." Sakura crossed her heart._

"_Shika-kun…."_

"_Go on"_

"_asked me to…"_

"go to Kenshi with him!"(a/n Kenshi is a really nice romantic place, it's really beautiful. It's a really special place. Think of it like your boyfriend/girlfriend asking you to go to Paris with them. And no it's not real, I made it up)

Sakura dropped the muffin she had halfway to her mouth.

Ino pointed at the muffin. "Where'd you get that? No, where'd it come from? Wha- You didn't have that a minute ago."

Sakura quickly picked up the muffin and stuffed it in her mouth.

"What muffin?" She asked though it sounded more like this, "Wha munnan?" due to the contents in her mouth.

She quickly swallowed.

"Pssh. I didn't have any muffin. You're going crazy."

"but-"

"So are you going to Kenshi with him?" Sakura tried to change the subject.

Where she got the muffin and how many people she jumped to get it. The world may never know.

Ino decided to let it slip. Seeing as how she probably wouldn't get an answer, no matter how many times she asked.

"I don't know. I mean I haven't been feeling to good the past couple of days. I may be sick and when he gets back, I don't want to get him si-" Ino stopped mid-sentence and ran to the bathroom in the café, covering her mouth the whole way. Sakura quickly followed.

When the blonde was done empting her stomach, she went to the sink and washed out her mouth.

"Ino? Are you pregnant?" Ino turned off the facet and turned to Sakura.

"I-I…don't know."

"Well then let's get you a pregnancy test."

While leaving the café, Sakura said "I thought there was something different about you. You're probably already a month along."

Ino looked down and didn't say anything, but thought, 'I can't be pregnant!'

After they bought a pregnancy test, they made their way to Ino's house.

Ino couldn't believe her eyes, the stick in her hand was blue.

"I'm p-pregnant." Sakura put a hand on her shoulder. "It will be all right. But didn't you use protection?" Ino threw the box and contents in the trash. "well yea, we were careful all the time." Pause "Except last time" "You didn't use it last time? Why not?"

Ino walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch, putting her head in her hands.

"Because it just happened. Sakura, I can't be a mother! I'm only 16!" Sakura sat next to her and tried to comfort her best friend.

"Besides how am I going to tell Shikamaru? 'Oh Shika-kun, guess what? You're going to be a father in a couple of months! Surprise!' No, it just doesn't work that way."

Sakura didn't know what to say. All she could do was sit there, comfort Ino, and tell her it will be all right.

But what if it isn't?

**Done with the 2nd chappie! Thanks for all of the reviews. All try to update faster but I have to work on my other story too. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. there back

_Last time on **All these years**_

"_I'm pregnant"_

"_How am I going to tell Shika-kun?"_

"_It'll be alright" But what if it isn't?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_7 months later_

Shikamaru Nara was still on his long mission. Ino hadn't heard anything from him yet, because he is always on the move.

She is 7 months pregnant, and Shikamaru still doesn't know.

The news spread fast. She told her parents and of course they freaked, I mean what parents wouldn't freak if their 16 year-old daughter got pregnant? She told the Nara's too. She couldn't let them not know they were going to be grandparents soon.

Ino also has been stressed lately.

Running the flower shop alone since her parents had missions, and helping Sakura at the hospital. Plus her birthday is coming up and a lot of her friends are on missions.

But she overheard Sakura talking to Hinata about a surprise birthday party, well it's not much of a surprise anymore, but they don't know that.

The baby has been bothering her also. (a/n I think that the baby kicks and moves around in this month. Gomen, don't know much about pregnancies)

She can't wait until the baby is born. She doesn't want to know if it's a girl or boy until it's born. Let's just say Ino Yanmaka (a/n forgot how to spell her last name) likes surprises, as you can see.

-

-

-

Ino was on her way to the hospital, for her monthly check up.

She passed by a mother holding a small crying child. The women whispered something into the child's ear, trying to soothe him.

Ino smiled as the little boy's cries died down and the mother started humming to him.

Ino gently rubbed her stomach, still smiling, thinking about the mother and child.

'I hope I will be a good mother.'

_At the hospital_

Sakura was rubbing cold gel over Ino's swelled belly.

Turning on the ultrasound machine she took a look at the baby inside the blonde kunoichi.

"Well Ino, looks like the baby is doing fine." Finished with checking the baby, Sakura removed the gel and help Ino sit up.

Ino sighed, "That's good. But I just wish Shikamaru wasn't still on that mission."

She got up and headed towards the door. "I heard they're supposed to be back next month." Sakura replied opening the door for her friend.

Ino just shook her head and walked out with a 'see you later'.

"Hope your right Sakura, hope your right." She said quietly to herself.

-

-

-

_1 month later_

Ino is now 8 months.

Joy for her.

The faster the baby is out, the faster she will be happy. Not that she's not happy with carrying the baby, it's just that she isn't comfortable.

Her back is always in pain, due to the weight, the baby kicks really hard, and she can't sleep well.

Not to mention her constant peeing. No one wants to go places with her for long hours, because like every hour she has to go to the bathroom. But she's glad that the vomiting stage is over.

She looked huge too. Not the fat huge, but pregnant huge. She missed her figure and her old clothes.

Just one more month and the baby will be born.

-

-

-

Sakura invited Ino out to lunch.

So there they were, enjoying a girls day out. When they heard a commotion outside, they went to see what everyone was getting excited about.

Ino couldn't see since she was in the back, so Sakura squeezed through the pack of people.

Minutes later she appeared back beside Ino, with a smile. "What? What is it, Sakura?" Ino urgently asked her best friend.

"They're baack!" Sakura sing-songed.

Ino smiled "Let's go see them then! I missed Shikamaru so much!"

Ino walked forward but was pulled back by Sakura. "You can't see them just yet. They have to report back to the tower. Besides I'm sure Shikamaru will come find you as soon as he can."

Ino considered this and sighed. "Fine, guess I'll go home and just wait for him."

Ino then walked back to her house, waiting for her love to come home.

**Sorry it took me so long to update, been busy. I saw the movie 300, it's really good. It's basically sex and gore. Lol, I told my friend that and now he says he wants to see it. He's such a loser. Anyways, hope you liked this chappie. READ&REVIEW!**


	4. Well this was unexpected

_Last time on **Surprise! Who would have thought?**_

"_There baaack!"_

"_You can't see them just yet. They have to report back."_

"_Fine, I guess I'll just go home and wait for him."_

-

-

-

**Chapter 4: Well this was unexpected**

5 ANBU could be seen exiting the hokage tower. All going there separate ways.

One of them happened to be Nara Shikamaru. He just got back from a 8 month long mission. He missed Ino greatly, and was looking forward to some alone time with her. All he wanted to do right now was go home, take a nice long shower, get some sleep, and see a certain blonde kunoichi.

He hurried home and took a shower. Once he was refreshed he took a short nap.

Yes, a _short_ nap. He was very tired, but he wanted to see Ino.

After his _short_ nap, he made his way to his girlfriend's house.

-

-

Ino was sitting on her couch, fidgeting with the silk lace ribbon on top of her swollen stomach. She was nervous, oh boy was she.

How do you tell a guy that he's going to be a dad? At 17?! She didn't know what to say to him. Who would?

So she shopped.

Ino always shopped when she is nervous or confused, sad or happy, frustrated or angry.

She bought lots of clothes for her….and the baby.

She knew her mom was throwing her a baby shower, but she wanted to by things for her unborn child. Even though the pregnancy was unexpected and a surprise, she had the motherly instincts to take care of the baby by herself.

_Knock-knock-knock._

"That must be him" Ino said quietly to herself.

Getting up slowly, she fixed her clothes. A black maternity shirt with a black silk lace ribbon, which ties into a bow, going across her back that ties at the top of her stomach. She was also wearing tan Bermuda shorts and black ankle socks.

Ino took a deep breathe before opening the door. Mustering up all her courage, she turned the knob and opened the door.

Seeing him again, made a huge smile appear on her face, making her look even more angelically beautiful.

"Ino" Shikamaru breathed.

His eyes roamed Ino. His eyes suddenly stopping at her large belly. Ino's hands automatically held her stomach.

Biting her lip, she gave a nervous light laugh.

"Surprise?"

-

-

-

Shikamaru P.O.V

Shock, Confusion, Fright.

Those were the emotions I felt right now.

Either Ino got really fat or she was pregnant. It was most likely the latter. Knowing her, Ino wouldn't let herself get fat.

When I saw her, shock was my first emotion. I didn't see that coming.

Confusion was my next. Was it mine? Or someone else's? It sounds like I'm calling her a whore, but I'm not. Surprisingly I'm the only guy she ever paid attention to. Well except the whole childhood crush on Sasuke thing. Anyways, we were so careful, so I have my doubts.

Fright was after the confusion. If I am the dad, which I probably am, I would have to take lots of responsibility. Not to mention Ino's dad! Just thinking about it gives me shudders. Being a dad at 17 wont be easy.

-

-

Ino told Shikamaru to come in.

Sitting on the couch she cleared things up for him.

Ino was absolutely positive that Shikamaru was the father. He was the only one she has ever been with. If he didn't except that he was the baby's daddy, then that just proves that he doesn't really love her. She just hoped that that theory never happens.

"So I'm the father, huh." Ino shook her head.

Shikamaru placed his hands on her swollen stomach.

He removed his hand quickly when he felt the baby kick, thinking he did something to cause it. Ino sensing this, just smiled and grabbed his hand and gently replaced it in her belly.

"Congratulations. You just felt your baby's kick for the first time."

He smiled a little. Maybe being a young dad won't be so bad.

No body gave a certain age to start a family right?

060606060606060606060606060606060606060606606066060

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been studying my Japanese and doing lots of studying for the stupid CRCT. Well hope you enjoyed this chappie!  
R&R **


	5. Tacos and twinkies

**Surprise! Who would have thought?**

**Chapter 5: Tacos and twinkies**

"Shikamaru...Shikamaru..." Ino whispered, leaning over the silently sleeping lazy ninja, shaking his shoulder.

When he didn't even stir, the pregnant blonde konuichi stood up straight and put her hands on her hips.

"SHIKAMARU!!" Said boy jolted up with a little yell, doing so fell off the bed.

"Jesus, Ino." He said, facing the ground.

"What? It woke you up, didn't it?" It was a rhetorical question.

Shikamaru pushed himself up off the floor, and straightened his clothes, well boxers. He watched Ino search around the room.

"What are you looking for?"

"Uh, my lucky scrunchie." Ino replied like it was so obvious.

"Ah-Ha!" She yelled, when she found what she was looking for, doing a victory sign afterwards. Putting up her hair with her 'lucky' scrunchie, Ino turned and faced her boyfriend. "Well don't just stand there, get dressed."

"Where are we going?"

"To the hospital, duh." Shikamaru pulled on a clean pair of pants and a shirt. Muttering a little 'whatever', he followed his fat, erm pregnant girlfriend out the door.

_Hospital:_

Ino's P.O.V

I still don't like the hospital.

It's just so white, it puts angel's robes to shame.

The smell reminds me of my grandfather. The creepy one.

Not to mention it makes me sick.

The white paper crinkled loudly when I laid down on the monitoring bed. (a/n don't know what those beds you lay on for check ups are called)

Sakura was getting just putting on the gel when Shikamaru came back from using the bathroom.

She turned on the monitor and Shikamaru stood beside me.

Sakura pointed out the baby on the screen, getting a close up on its face. Aw it looked so cute, in an alien looking kind of way.

"It looks like Satan…"

"Shika-kun!"

I hit him in the stomach, being that that was the closest part of him I could reach. "What? It does." He just shrugged and crossed his arms. "Whatever, I think it's cute." I mumbled. Some father.

Sakura shook her head slowly and finished up with checking the unborn baby, whipping my very swollen belly when she was done.

"Well, it looks like the baby's doing great. And you'll be expecting anytime soon, so take care of your self now." I watched Sakura put up the stuff, while pulling down my shirt.

"Say Sakura? When do you think it will come out? This week?" I said the last part hopefully. I really wanted this baby out.

"I'd say in two weeks maybe. This week is too early. Next week would even be fine."

Damn, oh well. Another week wouldn't hurt.

Shikamaru helped me off the bed. Sakura held the door opened for us.

What am I, Handicapped?

I put on my sunglasses when we walked out of the hospital. Damn sun, always so bright.

Normal P.O.V

Shikamaru had to help with some papers at the hokage tower, so he told Ino to say home and be careful. "I'll be fine. I'm not blind." Was all she said after she kissed him goodbye, when Shikamaru left.

Ino laid on the couch and flipped through the channels on T.V.

This one channel was a show about women having their babies.

Of course Ino didn't know that it was painful and didn't know that she would find that out very soon.

So back to the show, everything was fine. The women was in a hospital bed with and wasn't in labor…yet.

"Hmmm...haveing this baby won't seem so hard." Then the lady went into labor and screamed in pain. Ino quickly changed it. "Oh god! That sounds painful! I don't want to go through that!" Before Ino could panic more about this, her cell rang.

"Hello?"

_"Ino? Hey! Its TenTen. Me and the girls are going shopping. You want to come?"_

At the word shopping, Ino totally forgot what she witnessed on the T.V.

"Uh, Yeah! I'll meet you at the mall."

Ino quickly got her jacket and headed towards the shopping center.

_Mall:_

The blonde beauty waved to her friends when she saw them.

They practically bought everything in every store there.

There were ready to leave, surprisingly Ino was too. Being pregnant sure limits your shopping hours.

Ino's P.O.V

I felt like I was missing something.

Let's check.

Watch, check.

Underwear, check.

Unborn child, check.

Shopping bags, check.

Purse, che-Wait. Where the hells my purse!

Think Ino, think. Last place I went……BATHROOM!

"Hey guys!" They all stopped and turned toward me. "What is it, Ino?" I think I left my purse in the bathroom. I'm gonna go get it. I'll see you guys later." Sakura walked towards me. "I'll come with you." Again with the 'Ino cant go anywhere by herself' feeling.

"No, that's okay. I can do this all by myself. I'm a big girl." I said the last part dramatically. Sakura gave me the don't-get-smart look. "Fine but we'll wait here for you."

Sigh. "Whatever."

I made my way to the elevator.

What kind of mall has only bathrooms on the 4th floor?! Stupid mall. (a/n I know malls don't have more then 2 floors, but this is my story)

Anyways, it seemed like forever for the elevator to finally open. I stepped into the crowed space. Some people moved over seeing that I was pregnant. I pressed the 4th floor button.

Someone smelt like expired cheese and feet. People these days.

A little boy was peeking up some lady's skirt. Kids these days.

I was standing next to a overweight musty guy, eating tacos also getting lettuce and other taco fillings everywhere.

A piece of tomato got on me.

I hope nobody noticed the disgusted look on my face.

A little girl dropped her twinkie, but before she could but it in her month her mom stopped her, saying something about not to eat off floors.

I watched her tug on the man's dirty looking shirt. "Would you like my twinkie sir?" He greedily took it.

Thankfully I reached the 4th floor. I rushed to the bathroom I was last in. Found my purse, and went into another elevator. This one was empty except with a snotty looking teenager.

I stepped in and stood on the other side. I could feel her stare at me.

Am I a circus attraction now?

"What?" I didn't mean to sound so harsh.

"You seem a little young, to be.."

"Pregnant? Yeah I know."I didn't make eye-contact, I just started straight ahead and at the numbers. What was taking so long?

"So how old are you?"

Rude much.

"16, what about it." I saw her mouth a 'wow'. Wow is right.

"I could never handle being a mom at 16."

"Then dont get pregnant." That seemed to shut her up.

Minutes passed and then I the elevator jerked, you could hear the screeching of the metal scratching on metal, and the lights flashed on and off. I held onto the holding bars in the elevator, the girl seemed to follow my example.

"What's happening?!" The girl yelled. Then the elevator jerked to a stop. "Why'd we stop?" She banged on the doors and pressed the buttons. "Don't panic! Jees. You'll make being stuck in here even worse."

The intercom came on,

_We are very sorry, but there seems to be a problem with elevator 3. _

"Elevator 3? That's us!" I shushed her quiet.

_It may be a while before this elevator will operate again._

"Oh my god! I can't believe this. I have to get home and try on these clothes!" God, this girl was annoying. But she does remind me of someone. (a/n coughcough)

Well this wont be so bad, as long as she stops talk-Ack! A sharp pain came from my stomach. I put my hands over my belly. The pain came again.

Please God, don't tell me I'm going into labor now!


End file.
